Just Business
by Charlotte-Cullen-x
Summary: Edward Cullen is head of a Corporate business in Seattle. What will happen when he interviews the beautiful Isabella Swan for his assistant? Will she impress him enough to get the job? OneShot


**Ok...so here is a new story. I'm hoping you will like it and please inform me of any grammer/spelling mistakes.**

**Edward Cullen is head of a Corporate business in Seattle. What will happen when he interviews the beautiful Isabella Swan for his assistant. Will she impress him enough to get the job?**

**Ok, here goes.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Interview**

I sighed. What the hell was wrong with the world?

It was the 5th interview of the day, and an overweight, elephant-like woman had just stepped into my office for the job of my assistant.

No chance in hell.

What happened to all of the beautiful, sexy assistants that you saw on TV, or in the adult films? It wasn't even like she was the first of the unappealing, repellent women that walked into my office. The four women that came before her were hardly better. I shivered inwardly, remembering the second one, a buck toothed gangly woman that must have been around 50 but dressed like she was 20. Ugh.

The overweight woman in my office now was looking at me with hungry eyes as she sat down, and I caught her eyeing the bulge in my pants a few times also. _Oh god_ I thought, mentally making a note to make sure this didn't take long.

"I'm Patricia" she said in a horribly high voice, "nice to meet you Mr. Cullen"

"Yeah..." I murmured, "It's great to meet you too, Patricia" I said, my tone slightly sarcastic, which she didn't seem to comprehend. She just smiled at me widely, making her heavy makeup crack a little.

"So, Patricia, you don't really have much experience." I frowned, but was inwardly grinning. Looks like this one should be pretty easy to deny.

She blushed, "Uh... I worked as a waitress for a couple of years, but I had to apply plenty of skills for that job. Such as uh...teamwork and..."

She struggled to find an appropriate word. I just raised my eyebrow at her, fighting the urge to laugh. She was getting redder by the minute, recognising it wasn't going as well as she had hoped.

"Well, Patricia, why would I pick you for this job?"

She rambled on and on about how hard she worked in her last job, and how she would make a great assistant. I let my mind wander to the assistant of my good friend, Emmett. How the hell had he got someone as hot as her? Did he just pick a random girl off the street and ask her to be his assistant, just because she was good looking. It wasn't like Rosalie was a bad assistant...actually, it was. She was pretty terrible.

The woman in front of me was struggling for words again. I sighed; it was time for me to speak.

"Thank you, Patricia. I have everything I need to know. I'll let you know if I choose you."

She smiled at me again and I tried to hide my grimace. She sauntered out of my office in what I think she thought was a sexy manner. It just made her ass look bigger. I couldn't hide a laugh at that, it was just too funny.

I frowned as I looked down to see I had another woman to interview. I couldn't stand this anymore, why couldn't Angelina Jolie walk in my door already? I was sick of this never ending list of disgusting women that thought they had a chance with me. I wouldn't though, even if they were good to look at. Unlike Emmett, I didn't mix business with pleasure.

The next woman was called Isabella Swan, and her resume looked pretty good. She had been an assistant to quite a few important men that I had heard of and was probably fired due to no fault of her own, as these men tended to swap their assistants at least once a year.

I asked the secretary to call her in. Man, I hoped she wasn't ugly. I couldn't walk into work every day to something like...I shivered...Patricia.

The door opened and Isabella walked in. The first thing I noticed were those amazing, and most importantly thin legs, as I had my gaze fixated on the floor. She was wearing a sensible, black knee length skirt and sheer black tights. I couldn't help but stare at them a little longer than necessary. My eyes wandered up her body, taking in her gorgeous curves which were only accented by the wonderful blue blouse she was wearing. My eyes stopped at her cleavage, her wonderful pale skin was even more wonderful in that area. This was definitely my new assistant...

"Ahem."

I raked my eyes of her chest and moved them to her face. She was looking appalled by my behaviour; she must have noticed my not-so-obvious observing of her cleavage. Damn.

Her facial features were even better than her body. Her brown hair parted in waves over her heart shaped face. Her eyes were big and brown and beautiful. She had full, red lips and was wearing hardly any make up over her ivory skin. Ah, just the way I like my women, au natural.

But she wasn't very happy with me. I smiled at her, not at all feeling guilty. After all, she would be my assistant; I could look at her however I liked. Her eyes widened at my reaction and she looked even angrier. She was so sexy when she was angry.

"Ms. Swan. Nice to meet you" I said, truly meeting it.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Cullen" she said, her voice ringing in bell like tones. I recognised the same sarcastic tone I had used with Patricia.

I smiled my best crooked grin, the one I used for catching girls like flies. I heard her breathing hitch a little and saw her shuffle in her seat and I grinned even more.

"So, Ms Swan, you were an assistant to Mr. Clearwater about a month ago. That's some pretty great experience"

"Yes" she replied, her voice turning quite professional, "I think I picked up a large amount of skills needed for this position. It was a very...educational experience."

But I really wasn't listening. I was too busy undressing her in my mind. '_Stop it Edward'_ I thought '_Don't mix business with pleasure, remember?'_

_But she's so damn hot..._

Isabella seemed to have no trouble listing all the skills she had obtained by being Mr Clearwater's assistant. Her lips moved beautifully as she talked, and I found myself utterly transfixed. It was a while before I realised she was no longer talking. I looked back into her eyes, and found them accustomed with rage.

"Mr. Cullen, if you'd please concentrate on my question, instead of my lips" she snapped

I smiled again, not at all embarrassed. She should be flattered, she had wonderful lips.

"I am sorry, Isabella, what was your question?"

"What are the hours for this job?" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Eight to Four" I told her. She seemed happy by it as her lips curled into a smile.

_Oh those lips...what I would pay to have them on mine..._

"Well Ms Swan, you have certainly showed me some amazing..." my eyes raked her body again "...qualities. I would say that, seeing as you are the last interviewee, that I am willing to give you to job"

"Really?" she almost squealed, "Oh, thank you, Mr. Cullen. I won't let you down."

'_No...You definitely won't'_ I thought as my eyes dropped to her cleavage again.

She had noticed again though, and when I looked back into her face she had a scowl.

"Mr. Cullen, can you not control yourself?"

I laughed, "Certainly not from you Isabella" I smirked, "See you on Monday"

And with that I left her in my office with an astounded look on her face. This was going to be fun.

* * *


End file.
